Hesitation
by Shion-san
Summary: Just a little one-shot to humor you if you understand my sick sense of humor. Kurama writes a scene as if someone else were seeing it. Poem-fic.


Hesitation  
By Shion  
Dedication: to the idiots at who inspired this. Thank you for being horny, slash-loving, rabid, fluff-worshipping, story-hacking, character-ruining, sadistic weirdos. Really, thank you, I would never have really gotten as into writing if it weren't for your stories that were like originally pieces, with characters that looked like those from animes and mangas. Okay, okay, but really, thank you.  
Warnings: I can't think of anything...  
Disclaimer: Man, it's been an age since I've written one of these. Let me think... hm... nope, I don't own anything beyond this particular piece. The characters are not mine, I get no money here. Or anywhere. I'm always broke. Because I keep buying manga and anime. Every time I get the money. Which is obtained through allowance. Also sometimes I walk dogs. I'm in debt to my mother half the time too. Oh the life of an addict.  
Author Yammering You'll Probably Skip: This is half-poem to apologize for never writing any fanfics anymore. Not even short ones. I have recently been kinda "Hm, I could..." but then I get on and start typing and just can't write anything besides original stuff. Luckily enough I have found a few minutes to rip out this. Really, it was written hyper fast, most of it was in bleached style and it's probably just complete crap, but hey, I did something. I'm cool just for that. Beyond that, send on the flames!

* * *

Please don't lie to me.  
You live in sin and irony.  
Nothing too sweet, and yet not bitter.  
You don't lick but you're a spitter. 

Crap. No, no, no, no, no. Kurama crumpled up the paper. He hit his pencil against the notepad, annoyed at the assignment, his mother's business trip that she couldn't take him on, the lack of company in the house and no one returning his phone calls. Yusuke was probably just out beating kids up, Kuwabara was studying and his sister didn't talk to him for long ever. Hiei, of course, showed only when he felt like showing. So it was pretty lame on such a warm, beautiful evening to be stuck inside, doing stupid assignments and being lonely. It wasn't really stupid, just not what he felt like doing.

"Describe a scene you've seen as if it were someone else seeing it, explain the mood and situation." Kurama quoted his teacher, then looked out the window. A scene? He had seen hundreds of scenes as Youko, but they probably weren't appropriate for this. He had seen tons of scenes in the Dark Tournament alone. Then again, no one would believe those. He needed something interesting and believable.

You don't like anything I like.  
You don't do anything I do.  
But you're unique and evil,  
And I can't just ignore you.  
Come on over here and like me like you do.

Kurama pouted, giving up all hope that he was ever going to get this done and deciding it was time to break. He stood from his desk, walking over to the window and blinking, stepping aside as the black clad figure hopped into the room.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama smiled. He paused, looking at the demon and hoping to get some reply.

"Hn." Was all he got. Of course.

"What do I owe your visit now?" Kurama asked, looking to the window and deciding to close it, as to make sure his company stayed as long as possible.

"Boredom." He said coldly. Of course. No reason to complain, at least he was there.

"Oh? It's such a lovely day, why don't you visit Yukina?" Kurama continued to question the fire demon, though he didn't want Hiei to even think about Yukina.

"I have. But she's gone shopping with the old woman and I'm not interested in watching her shop." Hiei snapped. "So fox what are you doing in here now?"

"Homework." Of course. Kurama felt a bit better knowing Hiei had nowhere to go for a while.

"Again? Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes.

You are not like I am.  
You don't act like I act.  
Somehow you've beaten me in attitude.  
Somehow you still don't show me gratitude.  
And yet even when you act so rude,  
I can't help but smile.

"Well, they do hand it out every day." Kurama smirked. Hiei just grumbled again. "So Hiei, are you hungry?"

"No." Hiei snapped. Dang, that bullet dropped.

"Then you'll have to just hang out for a short while, I think I should finish my assignment before I further entertain my guest." Kurama sat back down at the desk, oddly inspired. Hiei huffed, laying down on the futon bed.

_He flopped down like a deflated balloon, staring at the white ceiling like it held the secrets to the universe in it's blankness. The other sat at his desk, jotting down words as they slowly came to him. The sun poured into the room and the air thickened with the silence. A shifting meant the lying one had stood once more, and light footsteps indicated his coming closer to the other. But if he left, it wouldn't matter. He'd still always be in the other's heart._

"What are you writing?" Hiei snapped.

"_What are you writing?" The black clad asked, the writer looking up to crimson eyes and smiling, not sure how to word it._

"_My heart." He answered lightly, not looking up from the paper. A hand hit his shoulder and he hesitated. He could feel the other's breath on him and knew the black clad was reading his words._

"Baka fox." Hiei rolled his eyes, Kurama letting his heart race. Hiei walked to the window, hopping out into the sun.

"Crap." Kurama huffed, crumpling the paper up and tossing it with the others. Nope. He put his pencil to the paper again. Time to write about his mother's wedding while thinking of a rather different ending to the particular scene he had started.

Then when you leave without a care,  
And I will still pretend you're there,  
It will take me such a long while  
To pick up your returned vibration,  
And remember hesitation.

SayonarA

More Author Notes You'll Either Skip or Search for an Explanation In: Yup, that's all there is and this is a ONE-SHOT, NO-SEQUEL FICLET, so don't bother expecting me to write more. Like I said, this is bleached and short. Plus I have an evil sense of humor, finding the ending more in-character for at least Hiei. Kurama was out of it, but I like watching Kurama suffer, so myeh. All you hot yaoi fans are probably like "Uh, was that the ending?", and the answer is yes, it was my excuse of an ending. The poem, only nicknamed Hesitation, is actually called "19 Minutes of You and Me", and if you want to use it or a part of it, just ask. Like I said before, send on the flames, and with an ending like that, you probably know why.

Death to sappy, ooc Hiei and his need to spoon with Kurama! I'm all for the couple, don't get me wrong, but I'm a realist (?) at heart.


End file.
